


Take the Bait

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Road Trip, Sexual Tension, a few feelings but mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “You’re really this starved for attention?” Gladio asks. “You’ve gotta pull shit like this just to get it?”“Youlove it,” Noctis counters, and he’s so fucking right it hurts.During a training session, Noctis proves far too tempting to resist.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Take the Bait

Noctis barely manages to dodge Gladio’s attack. He doesn’t seem remotely concerned about it either. The prince breathes heavily and murmurs an apology _,_ leaning back against the training room wall. 

Usually this is the part where Gladio gets frustrated and pushes him just a little farther, but that’s not really what he wants, and it’s pretty easy to guess it’s not what Noctis wants either.

The truth is, Gladio can’t stop thinking about that thing he’s not supposed to think about—shoving Noctis against the wall, Noctis forcing Gladio to his knees, feeling the weight of the prince’s cock on his tongue and a rush of pleasure when Noctis came down his throat, fingers gripping his hair.

That was two weeks ago. 

“It’s just...having trouble concentrating,” Noctis says. 

“Oh yeah?” Gladio asks casually, pretending like he doesn’t know exactly what Noctis wants. “Why?”

“Uh, just... _hormones,”_ Noctis says, blush coloring his cheeks, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He _knows_ what he’s doing. It’s the same excuse he used last time, but Gladio’s determined not to take the bait, even with Noctis looking as tempting as he does in his tight, black gym shorts.

“You can take a minute,” Gladio offers.

“Right,” Noctis sighs. “I’ll, uh, yeah. I’ll be right back.”

As he watches him slowly make his way towards the bathroom, Gladio wonders if their desires are mirrored, if Noctis is imagining what they _could_ be doing with as much interest as Gladio. 

Gladio holds himself back. He lets Noctis walk away, his pulse racing with fresh urgency when he notices Noctis doesn’t bother to close the door.

He hears some shuffling, can just imagine Noctis stripping his clothes off, revealing that lithe, toned body. The moans that softly begin to echo off the tile floor are delicate but obscene. It almost makes Gladio _angry_ that Noctis is choosing to test him like this. But fuck if just imagining Noctis jacking off, knowing Gladio’s listening, doesn’t make his cock harder than is physically bearable.

He walks a few steps closer until he’s just to the right of the open door. He can hear the slapping of Noctis’s hand on his cock. Gladio remembers having that dick in his mouth, being shoved down his throat, and he craves that feeling so fucking badly, his mouth waters against his better judgment. 

Noctis is the only person Gladio’s ever had to bow down to. He’s always been told to put _Noctis’s_ needs before his own, and sometimes it’s infuriating, Gladio’s powerlessness over his own fate, but right now, it’s intoxicating, a forbidden desire he’d sooner experience than think too hard about. 

Gladio decides not to think any longer. He rips off his shirt and enters to find Noctis biting his bottom lip, his head resting back against the wall. He’s totally nude and gorgeous, the way his back is arched both poetic and pornographic. Gladio’s tempted to take his phone out and snap a picture.

If the prince notices Gladio, he makes no indication, but Gladio _wants_ to be noticed. He slaps his palm against the wall right by Noctis’s ear, startling him enough to open his eyes. His expression registers surprise, then eager lust, as his eyes pan down Gladio’s bare chest, landing on the outline of his erection through his tight, red gym shorts.

“Hey,” Noctis says breathily, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Gladio doesn’t feel like acting nice when Noctis was baiting him just seconds ago, even if his smile is beautiful, his eyes soft and hazy, clouded over with desire.

“You’re really this starved for attention?” Gladio asks. “You’ve gotta pull shit like this just to get it?”

“You _love it,”_ Noctis counters, and he’s so fucking right it hurts.

“Fine, if you want to act like a slut...”

Noctis lurches forward, clearly seeking Gladio’s lips, but Gladio denies him, pushing him back against the wall.

He can tell Noctis is frustrated, maybe even a little disappointed. _“Fuck, Noct,”_ he mutters, claiming the prince’s lips before Noctis can even catch his breath. He pulls away just as quickly and pushes Noctis down by the shoulders, more forcefully than he means to, yet Noctis is more than willing to comply. He looks up at Gladio, waiting.

Gladio slips off his shorts, freeing his cock, gratified by the look of surprise Noctis gives him before he leans in and takes a tentative lick at the head. 

“Nuh-uh,” Gladio says. “If you’re gonna tease me like that, we’re doing this how _I_ want.”

Noctis looks up at him expectantly, wordlessly accepting Gladio’s conditions with the slight grin on his face.

Gladio guides the tip of his cock along Noctis’s perfect lips. Fuck if there’s not something about having a prince on his knees, Noctis catering to _him_ for once, even doing it gladly. 

Noctis’s lips part when Gladio pushes between them, allowing Gladio full access to his mouth. 

“Good, princess. That’s exactly what I want.”

Gladio slides his dick along the prince’s tongue. Noctis takes it, hands still at his sides, willing and compliant. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Gladio mutters as he increases his pace, holding Noctis’s head in place with the fingers threaded through his hair. He wonders if he’s being too rough, even though this is exactly how Noctis used him when their positions were reversed. But when Noctis’s hand wraps around his own cock and starts stroking, Gladio doesn’t worry anymore.

When he looks down in the throes of pleasure and sees Noctis’s eyes open, staring back at him, he reaches his breaking point. He lets out a breathy sigh as he comes, spilling into the warmth of Noctis’s mouth. He’s surprised when Noctis pulls away and leans back, forcing Gladio to pump the rest of his spend onto his bare chest, white streaks marking his perfectly creamy skin. Noctis’s eyes shudder closed, and he bites his lip as he comes, ejaculating onto the tile floor. 

There’s a moment where it could get awkward, where Gladio feels the shame welling in his gut and can guess Noctis is feeling the same.

“Get cleaned up and come back out,” Gladio says gruffly, throwing on his shorts and exiting without a second glance. He feels bad about ending it like that, but it’s the right thing to do...and maybe it’s a _little_ gratifying to leave Noctis covered in his come. 

He stands in the center of the training hall and waits for Noctis to return. He does, wearing just his black gym shorts, Gladio’s come still marking his chest. 

“Told you to clean up,” Gladio says, trying to pretend like Noctis isn’t getting him hot and bothered again, like he doesn’t already want to jam his throat into the perfect heat of that mouth and cover the rest of his body in come.

“Didn’t wanna,” Noctis shrugs. 

Gladio tries to read his face, to tell if Noctis is goading him or just being stubborn or just too blissed out to think clearly. 

“I’m ready,” Noctis says, taking hold of his weapon and looking Gladio right in the eye. 

Gladio’s curiosity gets the best of him. He has to know what the hell Noctis is thinking. He approaches him, pushing his weapon aside. Noctis lets it clatter to the floor. His eyes are intent on Noctis as he glides a hand down his chest, streaking the drying come and collecting it on his thumb, which he pushes between Noctis’s lips. The prince opens his mouth gladly, still staring into Gladio’s eyes. 

The wordless compliance is more than Gladio bargained for. It really does a number on him. 

“Noct, what the hell,” he whispers, removing his finger. It’s a question meant for himself as much as the prince.

“Can’t stop thinking about you,” Noctis says, his palming pressing against Gladio’s abs and tickling downwards, his fingers stopping just above the elastic of his shorts. “Aren’t _you_ thinking about me?”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m your shield.”

“But if you _weren’t?”_

It’s a good question, one Gladio has been asking himself a lot, but he’s not prepared to answer it.

“Sorry, Noct,” he says, lifting Noctis’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “Let’s just focus on training, okay?”

“Kay,” Noctis nods.

Noctis assumes their usual training stance, an extra set of determination in his expression. 

“Ready,” Noctis says. 

Gladio knows it _will_ happen again, but for now he’ll pretend like he’s stronger than that as the prince lunges forward, and they begin the fight anew.   
  


  
  
  



End file.
